Ep. 47: The Glory of Emperor Tranza
is the forty-seventh episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. This episode features the final battle between the Jetman and Emperor Tranza and the Vyram commander's horrifying fate. Synopsis Tranza hunts down the Jetman one by one in a final campaign to eliminate them, where Ryu gains an important ally in facing the self-proclaimed Vyram emperor! Plot Within the Vylock, Maria is playing piano again with Gray listening as Tranza prepares a massive cannon; Maria continues to worry for Radiguet before standing from the piano wondering where he is. Tranza suddenly starts playing the piano wondering what she's thinking, assuming Radiguet while stating he's probably no longer alive and that Jetman will soon join him by his own hands. At the cemetery, Ryu is visiting Rie's grave again, believing next they meet, he will change her back from Maria. Without warning, he sees a man setting flowers at the grave of Ryu Tendo; he's surprised as he asks the man why it's there, but he asks Ryu if he likes roses as he reveals himself as Tranza and flings the bouquet, forcing Ryu to fight as Tranza crushes him in hand-to-hand combat, stating he knew the Jetman for a short time and liked playing with them, but he gets bored easily and it's time to end the battle. Hitting a glove button, he tries to make Ryu explode but he transforms into Red Hawk in the nick of time; the two fight each other with swords with Ryu failing to get blows in but Tranza striking him down before zapping him and binding him to a cross in the cemetery as he suddenly appears on a swing laughing as he struggles. Tranza states they'll wait for his friends and it will be simpler this way. In the city, the still-human Radiguet has another massive energy discharge shocking the surrounding people and making a bulb in a lamp explode as he calls out for Tranza. Meanwhile Tranza is alerted as the other four Jetman descend on the two of them and Gai frees Ryu from his bonding. Tranza tells them to not move as he shocks the entire team, fighting them all simultaneously with their Bringer Swords until Gai tries to hit him with his Wing Gauntlet, being thrown into Ryu. Kaori and Ako try to use agility to confuse Tranza but he avoids their move and shocks them with a ground explosion. Raita tries to use physical force against the Vyram leader but he bounds back and strikes Yellow Owl down before using his Bio Gun on him, turning Raita into a rock plate of his Yellow Owl Mask within a picture frame, shocking the Jetman before Tranza uses his gauntlet to take the frame, stating that hunters stuff their pray and the sculpture he made of Raita is their taxidermy method before sending them away. He shoots at the four Jetman again, shocking them as Ryu is suddenly sent thrown down a waterfall to their surprise. Odagari yells at the Jetman from base to run away as Tranza marches towards them. Gai tells the girls to run away as he states they won't get away, stating he'll handle them one at a time as he pursues Ako. At the bottom of the waterfall, Ryu lays unconscious as the human Radiguet suddenly approaches him, walking through the rocks staring with delight. Ako tries to evade Tranza in the city as he keeps pursuing and smiling. As Ryu regains consciousness, he sees Radiguet without knowing who he is, merely that he dressed his wounded leg. He wonders who he is as the male states he's someone who hates Tranza; but also to just never mind him and to go to rescue his friends in danger as he helps carry Ryu, stating if they work together, they can defeat Tranza as Ryu continues to wonder who he is. In the city, Ako tries to run from Tranza, hiding as he thinks he lost track of the general and continues to run on top of a building and leaps from a roof until he hears laughter from a higher roof; it is Tranza stating he has his second prey for his Bio Gun; Ako tries to transform but turns into a rock plate like Raita. In the forest, Ryu and Radiguet continue to hobble through. At the same time, Kaori tries to escape in a mall when Tranza suddenly finds her; she runs up an escalator as he watches with delight before she runs into an elevator, only to discover Tranza running the machine pointing the Bio Gun at her; she tries to transform but is turned to stone. In the forest, Ryu nearly falls off a cliff but Radiguet tells him to not let go as he bleeds to keep his grip and Ryu fears they'll both die and tells him to let him drop; but Radiguet tells him to not give up with both of them as warriors. At the same time, Gai is riding on his bike pursued by Tranza in an industrial area avoiding his gunfire. Angered, Gai leaps towards him but is kicked away forcing him to transform long enough for Tranza to fire his Bio Gun, collecting four of the Jetmen. However, Ryu and Radiguet emerge within the same area telling him to stop; Tranza mocks Ryu for living and having a new buddy and states both will join his collection while proclaiming Ryu as his final prey. He fires the Bio Gun but Ryu transforms and shoots the Beak Smasher, the two shooting at each other before Tranza sets up his Bio Gun to shoot again. Radiguet tells Red Hawk he'll add his energy to his sword as an experiment as Tranza shoots the Bio Gun, the two combining their power on the Bringer Sword until shooting it back at the gun, destroying it! With Tranza weakened, Radiguet tells Ryu to go for it, leading to Red Hawk leaping off him and soaring to slash Tranza before shooting him with the Bird Blaster and stabbing him with the sword until he turns it around and takes Ryu hostage, telling the human that if he moves, Red Hawk dies. But the humanoid laughs stating he's nothing but a shooting star; no matter how bright Tranza shines, he's destined to fall. Tranza wonders who the man is as he transforms back into Radiguet, shocking both of them while he states he has no more use for Red Hawk and shoots at both him and Tranza; with the Vyram leader taking the blow as Radiguet charges, leading to Ryu attacking both at once.Ryu shoots the Smash Bomber at both Radiguet and Tranza, hitting the latter's gauntlet releasing the Rock Plates and with it the other Jetmen. Tranza starts to quiver as the Jetman summon the Fire Bazooka the phoenix striking the leader down as he collapses down a hill. At the bottom of the hill, Tranza quivers stating he can't believe that he, the emperor, can go down like this before Radiguet stabs his now bare hand, making him scream for his life. Radiguet mocks Tranza telling him to say his name, Tranza says it but Radiguet continues to torment him, stepping on his body telling him to say his name while driving the sword into his hand until Tranza admits he is "Lord Radiguet" and removes the sword. Radiguet states he won't kill Tranza, merely that he'll live as a human fearing his name forever as he lays on the ground. Some time later, at the Joutou Neurosurgery Hospital, a man is wheeled out into the hall by the doctors at the facility. He is revealed to be Tranza, bandaged, drooling and lost all of his mental capacity as a doctor states they still don't know who he is and another states his body is in bad shape and he had a severe brain injury with no chance of recovery. The patient Tranza yells out in pain as the doctors try to restrain him. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Doctor: , Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes *The canon romanization of 'Ryu Tendo' is given in this episode as seen on a tombstone, overruling 'Ryu Tendoh' which appears in the Jetman ending sequence. *Yutaka Hirose (Emperor Tranza) will next appear as Demon-Fist Master Jin Matoba in Dairanger. DVD releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 5 features episodes 42-51.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue